True Love Is found in Comas?
by Z-Swagger4eva
Summary: Logan is in a coma and only the person he loves can wake him up. Has a bit of a sleeping beauty theme. Definitely Rogan. Summary sucks but please give it a try. Rated T for kissing.


Everybody sat in the hospital room staring at the sleeping boy in the bed. Logan was involved in a car crash a couple of days ago.

_Flashback_

_"It seems that Logan Hunter is in a coma. It is unknown how long he will be in this state. There is a chance that he may not wake up in a few months." The Doctor has told us. I sat down in my chairs with my head in my hands. How couldn't I see this coming? My best friend's stepbrother is one of my closest friends. We know each other like the back of our hands. I should have known something was up! He was acting really weird lately. _

_"Is there anything we could do the speed up his recovery?" A voice asked behind me. I knew that voice anywhere. It was the one and only Hayley, Logan's girlfriend. I really hated that girl so much! Yes I am jealous. The one and only Raquel Oprah Blue has a little crush on her best friend's brother. But there's no crime in that. Except for the fact that Cece my best friend hates him so much and my brother doesn't really approve of him as well. But he is a really nice guy. My trail of thought was interrupted by the Doctors voice. _

_"There is one way but with someone as young as Logan I don't think it might work."_

_"Tell us anyway please Doctor!" Jeremy pleaded. The Doctor sighed and ran his fingers through his hair._

_"There is a big possibility that Logan can be woken up by somebody he has strong feelings for… somebody he loves…" The Doctor told us._

_"Kind of like Sleeping Beauty?" Flynn asked. _

_"Now that you mention it, yes a bit like Sleeping Beauty. This is why I thought it might not work with somebody as young as Logan because I have a feeling he doesn't really love anybody." The Doctor said._

_"Well what about family love? Like you know father and son, or mother and son?" Georgia asked hopefully. The Doctor sighed and ran his hand through his hair yet again. _

_"That is a good theory but sadly not really. But it is worth a try. Anyone who is family of Logan can have a go at waking him up." _

_End of Flashback_

So here we all are. Depressed. Jeremy was to first to try to wake up Logan. Sadly all he got was a mere movement of the head but then remaining still yet again. Georgia had tried next but she didn't even get a small movement, just a still sleeping boy. Flynn had burst into the door before anyone else could get up and try. After a few minutes he came out with a sad look on his face. But when I looked in his eyes all I saw was a completely opposite expression: amusement. What was weird was that he looked at me briefly, smirked and then sat back down on his chair, playing on Jeremy's iPhone. I wonder what that was about? Flynn was always full of mischief so we never know what happened. Hayley was in the toilet so the only person left was Cece. I wasn't allowed to go because I wasn't family… or his girlfriend (unfortunately). A few minutes later Cece came out with no such luck. I looked in the window and stared at Logan. I was violently shoved to side by "Cruella De Vil." AKA Hayley, Logan's super annoying, evil, mean, horrible and uptight girlfriend. She walked in confidently with a grin on her face. He is bound to wake up once she talks to him.

Flynn POV

I was laughing inside. Yes I know it's weird that I was laughing and my super awesome step-brother was in a coma but still, I should have seen it coming. Out of all the people to try and wake him there is only one girl that can do it. And that one girl is the one that is not allowed to try. I snuck a glance at her, on her phone trying to beat a new game. After beating _"Stacktopus"_ a couple of weeks ago she was now trying to beat a new game:_"Mad Pigeons" _(**A/N What game is that you may ask? ;P) **Oh Rocky. If only she knew.

_Flashback_

_"C'mon Logan wake up!" I yelled at the sleeping boy. "Look I have a feeling that you aren't going to wake up because I know you love me but not that much. But just think about everybody that you will be affecting, Jeremy, mum, Cece, Hayley and even Rocky." Suddenly Logan started to shift in his bed. "What's wrong with you Logan? Is it because I said Hayley?" He instantly stopped moving. "Why'd you stop? If you don't love Hayley who do you love? Jeremy and mum already tried but you didn't wake up, you stopped moving right after I said Hayley and of course you would never love Cece!" I started thinking. I knew I was missing out on someone. But who was it… I started thinking and thinking… ROCKY! Logan's in love with Rocky! "Logan? You aren't by any chance, in love with oh I don't know Rocky?" Logan instantly started to smile at the mention of Rocky's name. "Oh My God Logan you're in love with Rocky!" Logan's smile only got bigger. Well I need to go out and say the big news. "I'm gonna go outside and tell everyone that you love Rocky." His smile suddenly faded. "You don't want me to tell anyone do you?" That little grin on his face appeared once again. " Okay sure see you later." I looked at my big brother. __**Ehem!**__ Right my STEP-Brother. Shut up conscience! Logan was grinning from ear to ear. I might need to wipe that grin off his face or people might get suspicious. And if Hayley is going next I don't want her to get the idea that Logan was smiling because of her. I only needed to say one word, just one word to make him start frowning again. "Hayley." I say to him smirking. His grin suddenly turns into the biggest frown that I have ever seen. "Rocky" I whisper in his ear and his smile is back. This should be fun. "Hayley." Logan frowned. "Rocky." Logan smiled. "Hayley" He frowned. "Rocky" He smiled. "Hayley" Frown. "Rocky" Smile. "Hayley." Frown. "Cece." Logan made a disgusted face. "Haha I would've done the same thing big bro. Well I'm gonna go! Bye! Have a nice sleep." I walked outside but I remembered I had to do something. "Hayley" I said causing him to frown once again. I walked outside pretending to look sad but from the look on Rocky's face I could tell that she knew I was up to something. But she just shrugged and went back to her game. For a girl that always came second place in the academic decathlon, she was somewhat not so bright. I sent her a smirk before looking away, sitting on my seat and playing on Jeremy's iPhone. _

_End of flashback_

Cece just came out. Hayley has walked in. Rocky watched her enviously as she confidently strode into the hospital room. So Rocky likes him too… This should be interesting.

~Line break~

Rocky POV

It's been ages and Hayley hasn't come out yet. What is taking her so long? If she can't wake Logan up then I'm pretty sure nobody can. I start to play more of my "_Mad Pigeons". _This game is the best! It involved maths so I will be learning at the same time. It used to be Cece's favourite game but then when I mentioned the math thing to her it became her least favourite game. I was doing so well on a level I haven't beaten in a while but when I finally was about to get rid of the last pig I stuffed up my angle because I got startled by someone crying and running out of the hospital door. When I looked I saw a flash of blonde hair, and that was it. I came to the conclusion it was Hayley.  
"Poor girl. Her own boyfriend doesn't love her. She'll get over it." Cece said. Well I guess there is no point but to wait until he finally wakes up.  
"Hey Rocky why don't you try?" Flynn asked me with a mischievous expression on his face.  
"Why should I? We're just friends and I'm not a family member." I tell him. _**Or his**_** girlfriend...**SHUT UP CONSCIENCE!  
"Well you and Cece are like sisters which mean Logan is kinda like your brother." He explains. I can't believe an 11 year old is correcting me. I am an honours student! And I'm in high school! But I guess he does have a point. I might as well try.  
"You're right Flynn. I'm gonna have a go. Be back in a bit." I say to everyone. I take a deep breath. _Here goes nothing... _Pushing open the doors of the room, I walk in. I looked at the sleeping boy running my fingers down his face. He shivered. I thought he must be cold. So I pulled up his blankets and tucked him in.  
"Hey Logan. I know you probably don't love me but at least I could try and reason with you. Please just wake up. There are so many people sitting out there who need you. Your dad needs you, Georgia needs you, Flynn needs you, Hayley needs you and strangely even Cece needs you! But more importantly... I need you..." I say to Logan. No such luck. I sat down on the chair with my head in my hands. _I knew he doesn't like me. Why did I bother to try anyway? _I started to sob quietly in my hands. I stood up to leave when I saw a note on the floor. It was scrunched up. It looked like someone tried to throw it in the bin but missed. I picked up the note and read it. This is what it said.

_Dear Hayley,  
I'm really sorry about what I'm about to say. It's not you, it's me. You see, I'm in love with someone else. You are a great girl Hayley you truly are but I just don't think we are meant to be. But I know there is somebody out there who will love you for you and do treat you better than I ever have been able to. So basically, I think we should just stick to being friends. _

_You may be wondering who the girl I love is so I wrote her name on the back of this note. Hope you find Mr Right sooner of later. __  
_

_Love,_

_Logan_

I was about to turn the page over when I heard somebody speaking.

"Miss me?" said a voice that I have been dying to hear for these last few days. I look up at the boy lying in the bed staring at me with the biggest grin on his face.

"Logan! You're awake! I woke you up!" I exclaim. Logan just laughed and said

"Yeah I had a very good dream." He told me grinning from ear to ear.

"And what was it about? It must've been a very long dream because it took you four days just to finish it." I joke with him. Logan laughed his sweet laugh that I have been missing for a few days now.

"I was dreaming about this girl." He said to a me as a mater of factly. I opened my mouth to ask him who it was but he cut me off.

"I'm not going to tell you who it is because I'm pretty sure you know already." He said to me. "You know who I like right?"

"Actually no I don't." I tell him. He smirked.

"You know for an straight A+ student you really aren't that bright sometimes are you?"

"What? Yes I am! Why else would I get A+ for all of my subjects then? Except for gym though I got an A-."

"Never mind." We dismissed the subject just like that.

"Let's go outside and tell everyone that you are awake I am so happy!" I say to him. I turned around to open the door. But a hand on my wrist stopped me. Logan got out of bed and stood right in front of me. The proximity between him and me was so close I could feel his breath on me. He leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

"No there's something I need to do first." It spent shivers down my spine. He caressed my left cheek with his hand and tucked my hair behind my ear. He slowly leaned forward until our lips were only millimeters apart. We stared into each other's eyes for a bit before his gaze flickered to my lips and then back to my eyes. I did the same thing. We stood there a bit more staring into each other's eyes. That was when I couldn't take it anymore. I closed the gap between us and smashed my lips into his. When our lips collided a tingling sensation went all over my body. The kiss was slow but passionate. We pulled apart and he smiled at me. It had only been a few seconds but I needed to kiss him again. So I grabbed his shirt and smashed my lips into his once again. This kiss was the complete opposite than the last one. This one was fast and aggressive. I ran my fingers through his hair while his arms were wrapped around my waist. It turned into a full on make-put session. After a few minutes we reluctantly pulled apart because of a stupid thing called oxygen. That was when realization hit me.

_Flashback_

_"There is a big possibility that Logan can be woken up by somebody he has strong feelings for… somebody he loves…" The Doctor told us._

_I'm not going to tell you who it is because I'm pretty sure you know already." Logan said to me. "You know who I like right?"_

_"Actually no I don't." I tell him. He smirked. _

_"You know for an straight A+ student you really aren't that bright sometimes are you?" _

_End of Flashback_

I had woken up Logan, I was the one that Logan loved.

"Logan? Do you love me? I asked him. He nodded.

"Always have, and always will." He said to me sincerely. I hugged him and he quickly hugged back.

"I love you too." I managed to choke out. I couldn't believe it! The guy I was in love with, loved me back. Suddenly Logan pulled away from the hug, bent down on one knee and took one of my hands.

"You aren't proposing are you?" I quickly blurt out. Logan laughed and said "No. But I am proposing a question for you. Raquel Oprah Blue, will you do the honour of being my girlfriend?" He said to me.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" I say to him. He jumped up and kissed me on the cheek.

"I think it's time to go outside and tell the others the great news!" I tell him. He nodded and we walked outside the door with our hands intertwined with each other. I looked at my awesome boyfriend. How did I ever get so lucky? I then remembered the note Logan left for Hayley. I turned it around so I could see the back and there written in big bold letters were four words. Those four words were the words that changed my life forever. It said: I love Rocky Blue.

**Hey guys! How'd you like it? This story had been hanging around my head for a really long time now so I finally came to the decision to write it. Next time I might write an M rated one shot about Rogan if you guys want me too. So if you do want me to write a Rogan lemon then PM me or review saying you do. Don't forget to read, review and favourite! Oh and also check out my other story When Two Worlds Collide. Byyyyyeeeeee...**

**-Shelly is out!**


End file.
